All is Fair in Love and War
by wotterforever
Summary: The Boys' and Girls' dormitories are waging wars on each other. Shenanigans and hilarity ensue, as they battle it out, in typical Fairy Tail spirit. Latest Chapter uploaded: Mirajane vs. Elfman
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: This story, in most part, retains the personality, past and magical abilities of the characters. The only thing changed is that the characters, instead of being part of a** **guild and taking jobs, are students at an academy for training in magic and live on-campus. They are the same age as mentioned in the manga, and this academy is not high school. Thus, they can still drink (Cana and Bacchus), and other stuff.**

Lucy POV:

I had been at Fairy Hills Dorms for a few months now, and had made plenty of close friends. The girls at the dorms were very sweet to me, even though they were an unusual bunch.

I shared a room with Levy and Juvia, but that didn't matter.

Do you want to know why?

Because all the girls in the dorm had this inveterate propensity to end up in the same room.

 _My_ room.

Be it Erza, Mirajane and Cana from the room next to us, or Laki, Evergreen and Kinana from three floors below. Even Wendy, the youngest of us all, tended to end up in our dorm.

And if Levy was to be believed, this had started only after I had shown up.

Most of them even ended up having a sleepover in my bed, though they had perfectly good beds of their own down the hallway.

Today morning, I woke up to Cana snuggled up next to me, clutching a bottle of beer and whispering sweet nothings to it.

I shook my head slightly and grinned at the eternally drunk brunette.

I flung my legs out of the bed and onto the wood-panelled floor, getting up and stretching. I heard a few satisfying 'pop's from my limbs as I looked out from my window and to the building that stood opposite. Fairy Greens.

Fairy Tail was an Academy for magically gifted people, or 'mages'. It was a co-ed school, but our dormitories were strictly divided according to genders. Fairy Hills was the name for the girls' dorms, while the boys' dorms were named Fairy Greens.

A brick wall separated the two buildings standing close to each other, and though girls and guys were friends at school, that friendship instantly turned to good-natured competitiveness when it came to the dorms.

This might be because a lot of inter-dorm competitions were held throughout the year, and mages trained in Fairy Tail had a very competitive streak.

From sports and talent, to eating and even burping competitions, all were taken extremely seriously.

Every year, a new competition was declared that, along with the sports competition and quiz competition, would determine the winner of the year's dorm cup.

The sports competition this year had been won, by the margin of one event, by the boys. Erza had kicked ass at the obstacle race, overcoming a hundred monsters at once( she was scary that way), but Jet had won the races. Juvia won all the swimming competitions, but Warren won at chess (obviously. I mean, he could read minds). Evergreen won at the relay race (because she turned all her competitors to stone), but Gray won at Ice Hockey. It was going to end as a tie, but a final tie-breaker round was declared.

An eating competition.

Had it been desserts, we could still have won(Erza) ; However, it was a competition consisting solely of spicy food.

And we all know who the winner of _that_ would turn out to be.

Natsu's shit-eating grin was visible even a month after the competition. It had prompted Erza to use him as her personal punching bag quite a few times.

And though I and Natsu were best friends, I had to admit that he deserved it.

The quiz competition had been won by the girls. Obviously, since the boys had only Freed and Hibiki who were remotely intelligent, while the girls had Levy, me, Kagura and Kinana (who looks quite shy, but is, and let me assure you, very smart).

So, at the moment, we stood quite evenly matched. All of us were just waiting for our seniors and dorm supervisors to arrive. After all, they were the ones would decide the mystery competition of the year, and who would declare the winners.

Yesterday, Mirajane had received a letter from our seniors, Mavis and Zeref ( who were dating) that they, along with Gildarts (joint firm supervisor) would be arriving today, before noon.

The atmosphere between the two buildings was charged with energy, as the girls had vowed that the victory would be theirs, and the boys had declared that the trophy belonged to them.

My eyes met Natsu's in the window opposite. He was playing with Happy, the flying blue exceed (annoying cat, he always teased her about being fat and vain).

Today, Natsu did not smile and wave at me like he usually did. Instead, he smirked challengingly at me. I returned the favour, mouthing the words "You are going down".

Rule No. 1: All former loyalties must be forgone when one steps onto the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the master mangaka, Hiro Mashima.**

Mavis POV:

We, that is, Zeref and I, took a carriage from the station to the Academy, where we were supposed to meet up with Gildarts before we all headed to the dorms.

When we finally arrived, we found that the gate of the Academy was in pieces. This could only mean that the old man was already inside, with Bob, Goldmine, Master Makarov, Porlyusica, Jura and other teachers.

Generally, Gildarts was late for everything. There was only one reason he would be early to this meeting.

And sure enough, we found him wailing about it inside.

"Cana-chan refuses to go to the zoo with me! My beautiful daughter has grown up so much that she refuses to spend time with her old man!"

"I wonder why" muttered Porlyusica sarcastically under her breath.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Bob-sama "the two lovelies are here".

Meanwhile, Ichiya-san had crept up to me, his nose twitching in a manner that made me cringe.

"Sweet lady! I smell the parfum of youth upon you! Ahh~".

Zeref immediately stepped in front of me " I hope you can refrain from smelling my girlfriend, Ichiya-sensei". His eyes were twitching, as though he was willing himself to contain his anger.

Gildarts sniggered at the pair of us and whispered something in Zeref's ear. I gathered that the 'something' was inappropriate when Zeref's face went beet red and he started spluttering.

Ooba babaasama spun around, saying "These youngsters nowadays! So daring!".

Master Makarov just grinned cheerfully at us and said " Welcome back Mavis and Zeref. I trust you have thought of a good competition for the two dorms?"

" Of course, Master" replied Zeref, exchanging a secretive smirk with me "Don't worry. This year's undeclared competition is going to be epic".

" I hope it isn't something stupid like a drinking competition. Last time someone suggested that, it just ended up being a drinking competition between Cana and Bacchus" said Jura.

" And that bastard Bacchus took my daughter's top as a prize! I still haven't forgiven his insolence! If he tries again, I'm going to beat him to a pulp!" yelled Gildarts.

I sweat-dropped. All mages had a few loose screws in the brain. I think it was compensation for giving us magical abilities.

" Don't worry. This year's competition is going to test the strength, smarts and daring of all the mages " I replied confidently.

" Sounds good. Can't wait to hear it" said Jura.

" What are we waiting for then? Let's head to the dorms!" said Ooba babaasama, spinning out of the broken doors.

All the students were assembled in the common hall built in the field across the two dorm buildings. We could hear excited murmurs coming from inside the hall as we approached the gates.

There were also occasional shouts and sound of things breaking.

As I entered the hall, I witnessed a brawl in its early stages.

Why early, you ask?

Because only seven tables had been destroyed so far.

Natsu was yelling insults at Gray, who was yelling back while stripping. Juvia had hid herself behind a pillar and was watching him with hearts in her eyes. Elfman was roaring something about being manly and Evergreen was looking upon this with contempt. Natsu had knocked over Erza's strawberry cake, so Erza glowered at the scene before requipping and charging at the crowd with swords.

I sighed happily.

There's no place like home.

Zeref was shaking his head resignedly at his brother, who was now cowering on the floor along with Gray, pleading mercy as Erza towered over them with twin katanas in her hands.

A blonde girl in white and blue clothing, sitting at the bar, looked over at the doors, and her eyes locked with mine. I had never seen her before, she must be new to the Academy. I smiled widely at her, and she grinned back at me. I noticed the glint of keys on her waist. A Celestial Spirit Weilder, that was rare. The last celestial spirit key holder I had met was Layla, one of my seniors, and a legend at Fairy Tail Academy.

Now that I looked closer, the girl looked very, _very_ similar to Layla.

Gildarts, who had been standing next to me only seconds before, was now fawning over Cana, who was trying to get away from her father's clutches.

Zeref whispered to me "What say we head over to the second floor now, before any more chaos ensues?".

I agreed.

Fairy Tail was an amazing academy, but even I had to admit that the people were a tad bit crazy.

We walked to the area behind the bar, where I greeted Mira, before taking the stairs to the second floor. There, Zeref called for the attention of all the students.

When no one payed attention to him, not even Natsu, he exuded a deep aura of depression.

Master Makarov used his Titan magic to stretch and enlarge his hands and hit a few people, effectively calming all(except Erza, who was desperately trying to inch away from Ichiya).

"Hi everyone!" I called out to the students below me, many of whom gave enthusiastic responses in return "For those of you who haven't met us before, I am Mavis Vermillion, and this is Zeref Dragneel" I gestured to the boy standing next to me "As many of you may know, we are here to declare the mystery dorm competition of the year and the rules of the said competition. We are also going to stay behind to judge and declare the winner".

I paused to allow enthused cheering from below.

"Now, all of you must be curious to now what the competition is. Well, we have chosen a tradition of the Fairy Tail Academy that has been continuing from time immemorial, and tests smarts, skills,strength and strategy of the competitors. The competition this year is: The Prank Wars!"

Everyone cheered loudly and clapped, the girls and boys exchanging competitive scowls.

"We have devised a set of rules for all of you to follow, and these rules will be posted on the bulletin boards for both the dorms by today evening; However, Zeref will still read them out".

"Number one: The judges must be told beforehand of the time and place that the prank is being played, seeing as we need to be there to judge who won the prank.

Number two: The person you are to play a prank on, will be decided beforehand by picking chits".

There were many groans from the audience at this.

"Number three: A theme for the prank will be decided, again, by picking chits. The theme does not need to feature majorly in the prank, but it must be present.

Number four: Contestants are permitted to take advice and help from any present or past residents of their dorms, except those who are currently teachers or judges.

Number five: No prank must result in any form of harm to any contestant, or the participant will be immediately disqualified"

"Let the games begin!" I declared, to loud cheering.

As we walked down the stairs, Zeref said "I have to go meet Natsu. He has made a new friend, Lucy Heartfilia, and he talks about her a lot in his letters. He seems quite fond of her".

I laughed "Sounds like Natsu's got a little crush on her".

"Oh god" groaned Zeref "He exceeded my handling capacities as a child. If he has finally hit puberty, I don't know what I'm going to do".

"Wait!" I exclaimed "What did you say her last name was?"

"Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia, why?"

"I thought I saw a girl who looked very similar to Layla. She must be Lucy, probably Layla's daughter."

"Oh, the Stellar Spirit Holder? Yeah, now that you mention it, her last name was Heartfilia. So you're saying that Natsu's new friend is her daughter?"

"Well, let's see".

Natsu was standing close to the bar, laughing as the blonde I had noticed earlier chased Happy, screaming "Shitty cat! No more fish for you!".

"Hi Natsu" I waved cheerfully at him.

"Yo Mavis, Zeref" he grinned widely, flashing his sharp canines.

"So" said Zeref "Where's this 'Lucy' you keep talking of in your letters?"

"OI! LUIGI! STOP CHASING HAPPY, AND COME MEET MAVIS AND ZEREF!"

"STOP CALLING ME LUIGI, YOU PINK-HAIRED IDIOT!" yelled the blonde girl, incensed.

From the way Natsu grinned, it was clear he called her 'Luigi' only to get a rise out of her.

Sorry Zeref, but Natsu had most certainly reached puberty and was obviously crushing on Lucy.

"Natsu!" cried Happy "Lushi's gonna eat me!"

"Oh" said the blonde girl darkly "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing I had eaten you instead, you blue menace".

"Hello Lucy" said Zeref "I am Natsu's brother, Zeref".

"Hello" she smiled back.

"I've heard a lot about you from him".

"Oh!" she blushed "Really? Natsu talks about me?"

Hmmm…looks like Natsu's feelings are not one-sided.

"Yeah, he keeps saying you are a weirdo and stuff like that".

As Lucy's face turned an angry red again and she geared up to yell at Natsu, I decided to intervene with "-but that's his way of saying that he thinks of you as a good friend. And if you think about the general craziness of Fairy Tail being considered normal, then by their standards, your normal behaviour must be weird".

Lucy smiled and said "I guess you are right. And Natsu just so happens to be the most abnormal of them all" she looked at him fondly as he made his way over to Gray to begin another brawl, but then suddenly scowled "But I find it annoying when he and Happy steal my clothes when they sneak into the dorms. I don't mind them sleeping in the same bed, I mean it's not like Natsu _does_ anything. But really, I have to keep buying new underwear. God knows how he manages to lose them after robbing them".

I gaped for a whole minute, and then giggled and looked over at Zeref, whose soul was threatening to escape his body. He stalked away, muttering curses under his breath and saying "Sneaking into a lady's room at night, sleeping in her bed and stealing her underwear! What would mother say?!"

"You know" I looked at Lucy and smiled "You must be something pretty special if you can get Natsu to sneak into your dorm and steal your underwear. He has always been immune to anything remotely resembling feminine wiles".

She blushed, and then grumbled "What feminine wiles? He steals my underwear for Ninja masks. And anyway, he has accidentally barged in on me in a towel, and even naked a number of times. He _is_ immune to feminine wiles. He reacts more to Gray's nudity than to mine".

Wow, so he has her thinking he's _that_ innocent, does he.

I have to admit, Natsu is more cunning than people give him credit for.

"Well, Lucy. I am going to be living in the dorm with you for the coming few weeks. I hope to get along well with you and" I lowered my voice to a whisper "-don't worry, I'll be helping you out. Natsu can sneak in and steal your undergarments all he wants, but we can't have him stealing our pranking plans now, can we? We must set up traps" and I grinned at her.

She gave me an equally evil grin right back and sniggered as we high-fived.

Rule Number 2: Find allies who will assist you in your game plan.


	3. Chapter 3: Erza vs Jellal

**Disclaimer: All except the plot belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Erza POV:

That evening, all the girls assembled in the common room of Fairy Hills, where Mavis stood behind a table, placed on which were three glass bowls filled to the brim with chits.

She started by saying "In these three bowls, I have the names of all the girls, the names of all the boys and the themes. I will pick one chit from each. As I speak this, Zeref is doing the same for the boys".

Levy raised a hand "I have a question. Do we have a time limit in which to carry out the prank?"

"You will be given a week at most to plan and carry out your prank".

" What if your prank is actually a series of pranks?" asked Lucy.

" The time limit remains the same, but the judges need to be present only for the first and last of these pranks. Witnesses for the rest will suffice".

"Will the boys be told of who is going to playing the prank on them?".

"No. The best part of a prank is its unpredictable nature. Any more questions?"

When none were forthcoming from the crowd, she said " Alright! Let's start!" and dipped her hand elbow-deep into the first bowl.

" Erza Scarlet" she said.

I immediately went into alert mode, my mind solely focused on winning.

She dipped her hand into the next bowl "Jellal Fernandes".

My body went rigid and the spoon I was holding on my hand slid out of my clammy grip and onto the floor with a 'clang'.

No. Not him. Anyone but him.

Please.

And then, Mavis delivered the final blow as she read out a third chit.

"Pick-up lines".

There was wolf-whistling and cheers from my friends, and Mirajane was mumbling something about "thirty-three Jerza babies".

Sweet Jesus, what have I gotten myself into?

Jellal and I are childhood friends; However, he moved away during a brief period for his magical training. When he came back, things were, for some reason, slightly changed between us.

Whereas earlier I had looked at him as only a friend, I now recognized him as being a male. Of course, other guys at the Academy had muscles and were physically fit too, but I generally failed to pay attention to things like that. However, whenever Jellal was around, I became hyper-aware of his presence.

One time, during a fight, I accidentally ended up landing on top of Jellal. Once I realized my position, I dissolved into a blushing, stuttering mess.

Mirajane and Cana wouldn't stop teasing me about it for days on end.

And now, I had to go through with this...this _prank._

God knows how I was going to use pick-up lines around Jellal without melting in embarrassment.

But I decided to go through with it. After all, the pride of Fairy Hills was at stake here.

I needed help. The help of someone who had similar unrequited feelings.

I needed Juvia.

I walked into the room next to mine and called out to Juvia.

"Juvia? I need to talk to you".

Juvia looked up from her Gray-sama scrapbook.

" You require me, Erza-san?"

"I would like some advice from you regarding the...err, prank".

Lucy and Levy, both of whom were bent over a stack of books, immediately began to giggle.

" Juvia is honored that Erza-san would ask for her assistance. Juvia shall come immediately".

Juvia followed me to the common room, where I chose a table in the corner, so that we weren't overheard.

" Erm, Juvia" I began nervously "The thing is that I sort of...feel nervous around Jellal. I have no clue on how I'm going to use pick-up lines in his presence. I was hoping you could help me overcome this, seeing as you are very open about your...err...affection, when it comes to Gray".

" Erza-san, you feel nervous? But you always seem so confident and sure of yourself!" Juvia looked surprised.

" Yes, but that is when I'm wielding swords and wearing armour. Truth be told, I am severely lacking in my people skills. Most people here are used to my eccentricities, and thus, this go unnoticed. However, it shows up around Jellal" and I felt an unnatural heat crawling up my neck.

Thankfully, Juvia didn't inquire any further.

I might have spontaneously combust if she did.

" Well, Juvia thinks Erza-san must use pick-up lines that are the most matched to your personality. Perhaps something related to food and sweets? It will make you more comfortable around Jellal-san".

" Oh" I said nodding. Her advice made sense.

" And love-rival Lucy-san once mentioned that Erza-san enjoys acting. Perhaps Erza-san can pretend to be role-playing as someone else while she says pick-up lines to Jellal-san".

I nodded and smiled at Juvia " Thank you, Juvia. As I thought, it was good that I came to your advice. I hope I can be of assistance to you sometime too".

Juvia flushed with happiness "It was no trouble at all, Erza-san. Juvia is honored that you came to her for advice".

The next morning, I began my attack.

We were all in the mess hall, and loud chattering could be heard along with the usual fistfights.

I looked at Jellal, who was sitting on a table with Erik, Richard, Meredy, Ultear, Sorano, Sawyer and Macbeth. Then I looked at Juvia, who gave me a reassuring nod. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to Jellal's table, looked him in the eye confidently, and said in a cool, flirtatious voice (that I had practiced a hundred times in front of the bathroom mirror yesterday night):

" Are you peanut butter? Because you make my legs feel like jelly".

And before he could say anything, I turned and walked away.

I sat down at my table, noticing the eerie silence, gobsmacked expressions and stares that were following me.

I sat down next to my friends, and started eating. I was ten spoonfuls into my lunch, when I came out of the character I had been playing.

My face immediately went red and I looked up at my friends. Lucy was staring at me, so were Levy, Cana, Evergreen, Laki and others. Juvia just shot me a smile and a thumbs-up, while Mira giggled in a manner resembling an evil witch.

Then everyone broke out into laughter, and I gave a small smile, indulging in the mirth.

Cana was banging a fist on the table and her eyes were leaking with tears.

" Shit, Erza. That was way out-of-character for you! No wonder Jellal looked so gobsmacked!"

I quickly looked over at him, and our eyes met.

He smirked at me and tipped an imaginary hat of acknowledgement. I quickly averted my eyes.

I could feel steam coming out if my ears.

And so it continued for another few days...

" If you were a Mcdonald's burger, they would call you McGorgeous".

" Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because your butt looks pretty sweet".

" Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day, but I'm only asking for one" ( The amount of courage I had to muster up to say that line...).

" You must be one spicy dish, because you make my heart burn".

" You be Burger King, and I will be McDonald's. You have it your way, and I'll be lovin' it".

I approached him in the crowded hallway, where he was busy putting away his books in the locker. I tapped him on his shoulder, and he turned around.

He smiled, amused, when he noticed it was me, and God...that smile did things to me.

" Your smile is so sweet and addictive, it's going to give me diabetes".

I turned around, ready to walk off, as usual, but a hand landed on my shoulder and stopped me. My breath hitched in my throat.

The next second, his mouth was close to my ear, and I could feel his warm breath on my earlobe.

I was about to faint at any moment.

" Are you chocolate sauce?" he whispered in my ear "Because I want to have you on _everything_ ".

I blacked out from over-heating.

Rule Number Three: An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, but at least puts you and your opponent on equal footing.

Judges' book:

Erza vs. Jellal : Several successful attempts by Erza were made; However, the last attempt was effectively countered by Jellal, leading to a **TIE**.


	4. Chapter 4: Cana vs Natsu

**I had an immense amount of fun writing this chapter. Cana is one of my favourite characters, and I think I've done a pretty good job with this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Its called** ** _fan_** **fiction for a reason. I obviously own nothing of this story apart from the plot.**

Cana POV:

After Erza's hilarious ( and semi-successful) prank, it was my turn.

" Cana Alberona" was called out, followed by " Natsu Dragneel" and " Perfume".

I heard Lucy sigh. I knew she wanted to be the one to play a prank on Natsu, because he and Happy were always annoying the fuck out of her.

Honestly, the number of times I had ended up being kicked to the floor by that bastard because he wanted to sleep in Lucy's bed instead...

Ohh...haha.

Got it.

Now this was going to be _fun._

A way to get back at Natsu for kicking me out of Lucy's bed multiple times, and for Lucy to be (unknowingly) involved in the prank.

I needed someone to distract Lucy without asking too many questions. My eyes lighted upon a certain short haired, animal-takeover mage.

Perfect.

I dragged her with me to the corner of the room and whispered my plan to her.

She nodded her head eagerly and gave an evil giggle, just like the matchmaking monster that was her elder sister.

" Don't worry, I'll just suggest something like shopping or looking at Natsu's embarrassing baby pictures to distract her in the evening. Just make sure you are ready to do your part".

That evening, Lisanna lured Lucy away on the pretext of showing her some pictures of Natsu. Lucy, being in love with the dumb dork (please, _everybody_ knew) got easily tricked.

As Lisanna passed by the door of my room, she started whistling '99 bottles on a shelf'.

That was my cue. I snuck into the room, where neither Levy nor Juvia were present, and started searching in Lucy's drawers. I knew the arrangement of her stuff pretty well ( since I practically lived here), so it didn't take me long to find what I needed.

Then, I started searching through her dresser, finally finding the tiny pink bottle.

Suddenly, I heard some commotion outside the room, and Lucy's voice saying "Just a minute Lisanna, I forgot to take my phone with me".

" Ermm...Lucy, it's fine. I mean, we are just going to the cafe next door. I don't think you need your phone" came the muffled, nervous voice of Lisanna.

Shit.

I quickly scrambled to the bathroom door, shutting it with a 'click' just as Lucy opened the door to the room.

" Did you hear something Lisanna?" said Lucy from the other side of the door.

Oh crap.

I opened the tiny window that led to the piping, and hurried to climb up to it.

" No, not at all" replied Lisanna.

" Really? I think I heard some noise from the washroom. Let me just check".

I squeezed myself through the tiny window and closed it behind me, clinging to the pipes for dear life.

" Oh" called out Lucy " There's no one here. Maybe I was just being paranoid".

I chuckled softly to myself.

" Yeah, right".

Swiftly, I climbed down the piping into the bathroom below, only to find Wendy in the process of changing clothes.

She looked dumbstruck at my appearance.

" Don't mind me, kiddo" I said " Just passing through".

Then I looked down at her breasts, scrutinizing them carefully, as I never got the chance to do at the common bath because I was distracted by Lucy's.

" You've got a long way to go before we can be bosom buddies, kiddo. But don't worry, you'll get there".

She just gaped as I opened the door, and walked through, chugging beer.

Night came swiftly, and at around seven p.m., when I knew Natsu and all the others would be in the hall across the dorms, fighting like the crazy nuts they were, I climbed over the wall separating Fairy Greens from Fairy Hills and up the thick vines on the boys' dorm building.

Damn it. In retrospect, I should have probably asked for Carla's help.

The vines led to Laxus', Jellal's and Bacchus' room. I quickly grabbed a bottle of Merlot from Bacchus' stash( which was hidden, but come on. I had honed senses for detecting alcohol) for celebration after the task was completed.

I snuck into the room next to the one I had climbed into, and quickly set about preparing the stuff. I also hid a small lacrima for recording the boys' reactions in the potted plant that stood near the windowsill. Quickly, I snuck out the same way, and back over the separating boundary wall.

I sent my cards to call all the girls from their rooms into the common room, where I had connected the large video-viewing lacrima to the small one in the boys' dorm.

All the girls came in, one-by-one, curious to see what was going on.

They settled down around the lacrima in couches, asking me what the set-up was for. For a few boring minutes, the lacrima was blank, and then it suddenly came to life as the clock struck eight.

Lucy had a gobsmacked expression on her face as the lacrima came on, and showed the girls a vision of Gajeel, Natsu and Gray standing over Natsu's bed and staring blankly at the lingerie splayed over the sheets.

Pink silk and lace, with rumpled stockings thrown about artistically to give the impression that they were taken off hastily.

As I looked, Lucy paled and a few of the girls sniggered and nudged each other. Levy was clearly trying to hold in her giggles.

After a pregnant pause, Gajeel said "Flame Brain, is that Bunny Girl's perfume I smell?".

I think I just saw Natsu _blush._

Wow. Never thought I'd see the day.

This calls for celebration.

I tipped the bottle of Merlot and drank down half of it in a go.

" Lava Bastard, when did you get so daring?" said an astounded Gray.

"What did you call me ice princess?!"

*Sigh*

Trust Natsu to focus on that part of the sentence.

" So" said Lucy, cracking her knuckles, as the boys broke out into another fight, "Do you have something to say to me, Cana? Any last words before you see the devil in hell?"

" Err...haha...come on Lucy, take one for the team".

" Why couldn't you have put your own underwear there, huh? Or anyone else's for that matter? Why _mine_?!".

" Oh Lucy, it wouldn't have been believable with anybody else's underwear" explained Mira, smirking sweetly.

I know. Before I met Mira, I never thought a smirk could be sweet, but the she-devil had managed the impossible. Hell, she could make pink glitter, unicorns, rainbows and even choco-chip cookies look sinister.

Takes skill in my opinion.

Lucy blushed "What's that supposed to mean?".

"It means that practically the entire student and teacher population at the Academy is aware that you and Natsu have a thing for each other" said Lisanna, grinning.

" No we don't!" shouted Lucy, embarrassed.

" Really?" I asked in a sing-song voice "What about the hundred-or-so times he has barged in on you 'accidentally', or the few times his head has landed up in your boobs or he has groped you 'by mistake', or the fact that he sneaks into your bed at night because it is comfortable, or that you leave the dorm window open, even though you habitually complain about the fact that he steals your panties and bras, or that you stock up extra on fish and Tabasco sauce, even though you hate them, or that you are the only one Natsu trusts with his scarf in the history of _forever?"_

There was an astounded silence for a few minutes, broken by Lucy.

"Coincidence" she muttered uncovincingly, turning as red as Erza's hair, before she shuffled out of the room, giving the excuse that she had to go grocery shopping.

Please. She shopped for groceries on Wednesday.

" How do you know all this stuff?" asked Levy, curiously.

" You learn a few things when you go around hunting for booze on the premises. The information serves for good blackmail material" I shrugged.

" What all do you know?" asked Evergreen, her curiosity piqued.

" I know that under your mattress is a collection of cuttings of a certain, shall we say, _beas-"_.

" Okay, okay, I get it" interrupted Evergreen " None of our secrets are safe".

" Of course not. Why do you think I win so many bets?"

" I have to stop writing in my journal" muttered Yukino under her breath, but I heard it anyway.

Poor girl. It's too late. We already have a humongous betting pool running about when she and a certain light dragon-slayer are going to get together.

Rule Number Four: Knowledge is power.

Judges' book:

Cans vs. Natsu: Using a combination of smarts and stealth, Cana secured an undeniable **WIN** over Natsu.


	5. Chapter 5: Gray vs Carla

**Disclaimer: All but the plot belongs to master mangaka, Hiro Mashima.**

Gray POV:

It had been sort of creepy to watch Natsu roll around in his blankets the past few days, his nose buried into his pillow.

" There is no point, Salamander" growled out Gajeel "The smell's not going to last. Why don't you just buy the same perfume and use it on your sheets?"

" But it won't smell exactly the same!" whined Flame Brain " It has to have been in her room for a month or so before it starts to smell exactly like her!"

"Tch" scowled Gajeel " That takes too much effort. Why don't you just have Bunny Girl roll around in your sheets?"

Natsu brightened up "That's a good idea!" and he ran off to ask Lucy to roll around in his sheets.

" You know he's going to either get murdered or kicked into the next week, right?" I asked, casually flipping over the pages of the motorcycle magazine in my hands.

" Why else do you think I would suggest that idea?" Gajeel snickered.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Natsu came back to the room with an enormous swelling on his head, though he was still grinning as he began to roll around in his blankets once more.

Sometimes, I really suspect he is a masochist. I mean, Lucy even has a whip and all. It fits perfectly.

" Hey, Salamander" asked Gajeel "Why don't you just tell Bunny Girl that you like her?"

" I have"

His mouth dropped open in shock "You have?!"

I had known Flame-Brain for much longer than Gajeel has, so I wasn't surprised with the next words that came out of his mouth:

"Yeah, I've told her I like her because she cooks stuff for me and Happy and she is my best friend!" Natsu grinned cheerfully.

What. An. Idiot.

I sighed "Come on guys, it's time to go down for the chit-picking".

I put on a shirt, only to, of course, lose it moments later.

ftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftft

" Gray Fullbuster" was called out, followed by "Carla" and "Water".

How do you trick a cat?

Perhaps this calls for a golden oldie. After all, no pranks like the classic pranks right?

The next day, I set up a bucket over the classroom door for the exceeds, and hid myself and Zeref (who was here to observe) behind a desk at the back.

Unfortunately, the person to enter the class after I had set up the prank was not Carla, but Lily.

He was not pleased.

I had to buy him five glasses of Kiwi juice before he consented to not tell Juvia I had a picture of her from the 'Miss Fairy Tail' contest.

Next, I put a hose of water inside her locker, that would activate when she entered her locker combination.

However, Happy, who had been watching Carla ardently ever since she came to Fairy Tail, and who, therefore, knew her locker combination, decided to leave behind a bow-adorned rainbow fish for her in her locker as a gift.

As a result, he got a faceful of water, and went crying to Lucy, asking her how to get Carla to accept his fish.

When I tried to use the same set-up by sneaking into her dorm room and putting the bucket atop the door, Wendy got soaked instead.

Alright, so this plan wasn't working. I had to come up with a new idea.

And then, when I saw Lyon ogle Juvia in her bikini at the pool (I accidentally tripped him up and had him break his nose), a sudden idea struck me.

The water would be in it's frozen form, but that would have to work.

Unfortunately, I also needed Lyon's help.

And when I finally asked him for it, he wouldn't stop bragging about how ' the great Gray Fullbuster' had 'fallen so low' as to ask for his help. He even openly bragged about it to Juvia (though of course, he didn't mention what for. We were, after all, waging a war against the girls).

What an asshole.

Still, I needed his help, so I just pummelled him a few times.

Nothing too major.

Lyon and I created a few hundred statues and I placed them overnight at strategic places.

The next morning, I watched carefully as Carla walked inside the academy, and was greeted with an ice sculpture of Happy holding a fish. The ice-sculpture said " Carla! Please accept this fish!".

Carla gaped and then snorted gracefully, like the lady she was " Hmpf. Is this some new joke to get me to accept your fish, male cat?"

She walked to her locker and opened it. And from my vantage point, I could see her annoyed expression as another Happy offered her fish from inside the said locker.

She closed the door in the statue's face, and walked to her classroom, walking with her nose in the air, as though her dignity had been offended.

Gray chortled as he thought of Carla's reaction to the few dozen statues waiting for her in the said classroom.

And so it went on...

Carla was ambushed in the field, in the swimming pool, and even with a flying statue at the bar.

By the end of the day, she was so exhausted, she personally _approached Happy._

Well, obviously this was a great milestone for Happy in their relationship, and he was so...well, _happy_ , that he immediately offered her a fish.

" No!" Carla shrieked desperately "I don't want to see another fish in my entire lifetime!".

" But why?" asked Happy, confused.

" Don't pretend to be innocent, male cat! I have been ambushed all day by sculptures of you offering fish to me. I am sick of being offered fish!".

" Oh" replied Happy cheerfully " That wasn't me. That was all Gray".

Crap.

Lucy was right. Happy is a little shit-stirrer, though I don't know if he does it knowingly.

Carla turned around to give the most disdainful look I had ever received in my life. It almost froze me, and I was an _ice mage._

" Ohhhhhhh...so this was Gray's doing, was it?" she said in a chilly tone.

And then she stalked away, leaving me fearing for my life.

Never in my life did I think I would be afraid of a cat.

I even insisted we close the windows that night, once Natsu had gone seeking Lucy's bed.

Gajeel snickered "Gihihihihihi...afraid of a little girl cat, are you?".

Lily, on the other hand, nodded approvingly " It's a wise choice to not take Carla's threats lightly".

The next morning, when I entered my classroom-'WHOOSH!'- a bucket of water fell on me.

The entire class started laughing at me, especially when, to my horror, the water recombined to form Juvia, who had her body wound tightly around mine as she cooed out "Gray-sama!"

I glared at a smirking Carla.

Trust her to not only succeed at a prank that I had failed in carrying out, but to take it up a notch.

Rule Number Five: Revenge is a dish best served _cold._

Judges' book:

Gray vs. Carla: Gray scored a **WIN** over Carla. However, it must be noted that not long after, Carla had her sweet revenge.


	6. Chapter 6: Rufus vs Kagura

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know I'm late in updating this, but there were some minor home renovations going on, which was very annoying, and I couldn't concentrate at all on writing anything. By the way, all(except the plot) belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Rufus POV:

After Gray, I was called upon to display my prowess in pranks. My opponent was Kagura, and the theme was 'grapes'.

What prank do I play with grapes?

How did the judges even come up with these themes?

But the most pressing question: How was Rogue feeling right now? Because if my memory didn't fail me (and it never did), I had received fleeting impressions that the shadow dragon-slayer harboured certain affections for my opponent that went beyond just 'friendship'.

I turned around to look at Rogue, who had a daisy (given by Frosch) tucked behind his ear, and was looking resolutely away from Sting, whose malicious grins were obviously for the purpose of teasing his best friend.

" So, Rogue" I said, once everyone else had gone back to their rooms, leaving the common room empty, save for Rogue, Sting, Orga and me " Any ideas on how to prank Kagura?"

He went red "W-w-why are you asking me?!".

" Because you know her well".

" Fro thinks so too, sama!" chirped the exceed in the frog onesie.

Rogue looked mortified at his cat's proclamation and apparent support of my statement.

 _Man,_ is it fun to tease love-struck teenagers.

Orga snickered, and then offered to sing a song in honor of Kagura's beauty if Rogue wrote it.

Let's just say that we did everything humanly possible to dissuade him from that idea.

Honestly speaking, Orga's voice could be harnessed and utilized as a weapon of mass destruction.

Takes immense skill, in my opinion.

" Grapes, grapes hmmm...I suppose we could use wine".

" But Kagura doesn't drink, _at all"_ said Rogue.

" _See_ , I did say you know her well" I smirked triumphantly.

" Oh please" retorted a furiously blushing Rogue "Anyone who has observed her at the bar with her friends, _knows_ that she avoids all forms of alcohol with religious zeal".

Sting smirked as he pounced upon Rogue's justification like a lion would upon a helpless prey "So you admit then that you _do_ observe her".

The black-haired dragon slayer started spluttering incoherently "T-th-that's not even-! Why are y-you-ugh!".

" It is true though" said Orga, for once in a logical state of my mind (No fair! Logic and common sense is usually my contribution to the group dynamics) "That the idea of consuming alcohol seems unusually avoidable to Kagura, but judging from her reactions to others drinking, she is not particularly abhorrent to others having tankards upon tankards of beer".

" I once heard" whispered Sting conspiratorially "that she refused _Erza_ when invited over for a drink at the bar".

Orga gasped "She refused the _Titania?!_ But she thinks the world of Erza! She would _never_ refuse her!".

An evil grin bloomed on my face (as a direct consequence of which all three of my friends took a terrified step backwards) and said " If she is that aversive to drinking alcohol, there must be a reason. _I shall investigate!"_ and I ran out of the common room, cackling like a mad man.

I do have a flair for making dramatic entrances and exits. Sting tells me its my drama queen tendencies. I usually retaliate by saying that it's the startling epiphany of life's mundane nature kicking in, prompting me to rebel against boredom.

Anyway, I had to sit at the bar for five hours, during which I attempted to interrogate several females, most of which were suspicious, or just ended up breaking into raucous, unstoppable laughter (which reaffirmed my belief that the reason for Kagura's refusal to drink alcohol was embarrassing, and therefore, crucial to know). At the end of these five hours, I managed to prise the answer out of the innocent and unsuspecting Kinana.

 _Oh, this was certainly prank-worthy material._

That very night, after dinner, I sought out Bacchus and asked him for the strongest wine he had.

"Well, I do have a lot of good wines, but wines aren't really all that strong. It takes a lot to get a person even slightly tipsy".

" Are there any other alcoholic drinks made of grapes?".

"Ohhhh...I see" he grinned "thus is to do with your prank, huh? Well, they _did_ say that the theme does not need to feature majorly. You could always mix wine with a stronger alcoholic drink, like rum or brandy".

" Will it work?"

" Generally, mixed drinks get you drunk faster, but of course, it depends from person to person. If she doesn't consume alcohol regularly, her tolerance will be lower".

" I see. Then I would like a bit of wine, accompanied by the strongest alcoholic drink you happen to have".

He handed me two bottles and I thanked him " I will commit this act of comradeship to my memory".

He waved me away saying "Whatever, whatever. Now let me drink in peace".

Honestly, I live with such barbarians. Its an assault to my refined senses and sophisticated mannerisms.

The next evening, when we were all sitting at the bar and enjoying a couple of drinks, Kagura came by and ordered her regular pomegranate juice.

I don't know _why_ she liked pomegranate juice so much, but it was fortunate that it wasn't something lighter in colour and it would suffice to mask the bitter taste of alcohol.

When the terrifying warrior turned away to greet Rogue with a shy smile on her face ( he stuttered and blushed like an innocent maiden who had encountered her prince charming), I poured the contents of my pocket-flask into her juice.

Apparently drunk on love, Kagura didn't notice anything as she began to drink from the straw, until it was too late and she was too far gone to notice anything.

With her face uncharacteristically red, Kagura got up, stumbling slightly. Rogue caught her in his arms, and watched perplexedly as she giggled.

That's right, the terrifying Amazon _giggled._ Like a schoolgirl in love, might I add.

Wow, she was such a lightweight.

" Oh Rogue" she cooed "You are sooooo sweeet~ and soooo handsome! I love that long, shaggy hair of yours, it's so seeeexyyy, and that manly scar on your adorable nose" and she giggled again, as Rogue blushed a red so vibrant that it could have been used as a traffic signal.

"It's so hot!" she moaned, and began pulling at the buttons of her shirt.

Most males in the area watched with the scene with the attention that they had never paid to all of the lessons they had attended at the academy combined.

She had managed to unbutton three of her topmost buttons, revealing a delicious cleavage, when Rogue recovered some of his senses and pulled her close, holding her tightly against his chest.

He even threw his jacket over her figure for good measure.

Then, ignoring the catcalls and jeers, he walked out if the hall, escorting a wasted Kagura to the girls' dorms as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

" Oh, those two are _so_ getting together!" giggled Mira from behind the bar.

" Fro thinks so too, sama!"

Rule Number 6: Weakness exists in order to be exploited.

Judges' book:

Rufus found the chink in Kagura's armour, and secured a **WIN**. However, for some reason, it seems like Rogue was the one who actually won.


	7. Chapter 7: Levy vs Gajeel

**Disclaimer: All but the plot belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Levy POV:

When my name _finally_ got called out, I was excited. I couldn't wait to play a prank on someone.

See, hidden behind my calm and usually bookish personality, there is a certain _inclination_ to mess with other people.

Oh, I don't mean fighting, or even using Mirajane-style techniques to torture people. I just like using words to put certain ideas in people's heads, or using my smarts to trick people.

And majority of the reason why I get away with such stuff is that I am, and I am abandoning all modesty here, a supremely excellent observer.

Sitting at the bar table and observing people occasionally as I take a break from reading, has given me a surprising amount of insight into the personalities of the people at the Academy.

Oh, I'm no Cana Alberona. I don't really know secrets, but I do understand certain people's motivations.

And that has come in useful plenty of times.

Like that time when I made the slight suggestion that Lucy might have a crush on Natsu. It was amusing to see her get all flustered and red every time he approached her or got close to her.

I swear I'm not a sadist.

...

Well, not much of a sadist anyway.

The person I had to play a prank on was Gajeel, and the theme was 'trap'.

 _Finally_ , I get to exact revenge on him for teasing me relentlessly about my height.

I'm not saying I hate him calling me 'Shrimp' all the time, because he is sort of cute.

At times.

...

Getting back to the original point, I now have to plan out a prank.

And frankly speaking, it's quite obvious what I have to do. I don't even need to confer with someone on this.

Gajeel is utterly and hopelessly obsessed with only one thing: _his_ _cat._

( Actually, same goes for Rogue. And both, Natsu and Sting are obsessed with celestial mages. Hmmm...I must look more carefully into this whole role-model thing going on amongst the dragon slayers)

So, I had to set up a trap for Gajeel using Lily.

Now, how to capture Lily?

Easy answer really. Like Gajeel is obsessed with Lily, Lily is obsessed with kiwi juice. I just have to use that to tempt him.

However, there is a slight possibility that he might refuse to get swayed, after all, he is a male taking part in this prank war.

Looks like I have no choice left, but to do _that._

I kind of feel bad though, after all, Pantherlily is a close friend of mine; However, the pride of Fairy Hills is at stake here. I _must_ win this round.

I have to drug Lily.

I won't use anything dangerous, just a mild sleeping potion.

I found my opportunity that evening, when Gajeel was on the stage singing his usual "shoobe-doo-bop", and bursting the eardrums of the wincing and booing crowd.

Though he had absolutely no musical talent whatsoever, his enthusiasm to perform was somewhat adorable.

...

Again, I'm losing my focus.

I offered to buy Lily his favorite, and he enthusiastically accepted.

It was surprising that Lily did not have the least suspicion as to my motives.

He drank his juice and sat listening to Gajeel's music, _enjoying it_ while others were bleeding from their ears.

Truly, Gajeel and Pantherlily were a pair made in heaven.

What I was most watchful for were the gazes of Jet and Droy. They were usually hanging around me, though thankfully, they were currently glaring at Gajeel, for once united in this endeavour.

Lily started to get drowsy mid-way through the song, and almost fell off his stool.

I caught him and whispered "Sorry, Lily" to the semi-conscious exceed before hugging him to my chest and slinking out of the hall.

I made my way into the backyard of the girls' dorms, where a large tree stood.

All the girls had been forewarned to stay away from the tree. The only way this prank could possibly go wrong was if Natsu came climbing over the wall, but even he did not usually come via this route.

I sat down under the tree to wait, holding a dozing Lily in my arms. It was comfortable, and as I waited for Gajeel (who was taking longer than expected to locate Lily), I found myself dozing off.

Soon, my eyes shut, and I curled up against the trunk to sleep.

When I woke up, about an hour had passed. I looked up, slightly disoriented from my sudden awakening, to find Gajeel caught in a net, swinging in the air above.

That's right, a classic rope trap tied to a tree.

I had known that Gajeel would be more concerned with ensuring the wellbeing of his cat, and would not be suspicious of approaching the tree.

I tried not to laugh at Gajeel's grumpy expression as he folded his hands over his chest and glared at me.

The keyword here being 'tried'.

"Stop laughing Shrimp! Get me outta this bloody trap!" he grumbled.

"Alright" I chirped, and let him down. After all, my prank was completed, there was no point in making him suffer further.

The net crashed to the floor and Gajeel somehow fought his way out of the ropes, snarling every time he got tangled.

Really, how is it that this piercing-studded guy, who looks more like a thug from a motorcycle gang than anything else, manages to look _cute_ and _adorable_ to me? That too, under the most ridiculous circumstances?

He was now yelling at me for cat-napping Lily and playing this prank on him.

Somehow, during his rant, Lily managed to recover his consciousness ( Though that might have been because Gajeel was suffocating him with a hug and crying all over him, matting his fur).

As Gajeel continued ranting, I kind of zoned-out, looking at his face. I must have smiled at some point, because Gajeel said:

" What're you smiling for, woman?! You kidnapped my cat! I nearly had a heart-attack, and you think this is funn-"

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, and then, as I looked at his shell-shocked expression, the full realization of what I had done struck me.

Embarrassed, I did not wait to hear Gajeel's response, but ran away, and hid myself behind the shed nearby, covering my undoubtedly red face and trying to calm down my furious heartbeats.

God dammit! When had I become so impulsive? Perhaps staying around Natsu and Gray for so long had finally eroded my brain cells.

I heard Pantherlily's voice over the furious thudding of my heartbeat " You are unexpectedly innocent Gajeel, blushing so furiously just because of a simple kiss on the the cheek".

" Sh-Shaddup cat!".

Rule Number 7: When cornered, use a distraction to get away.

Judges' book:

Levy vs. Gajeel: Levy **WON** this round of the prank wars, but somehow lost her heart and peace of mind to the Iron dragon-slayer. Gajeel too, seems to be grumbling a lot less and singing a lot more these days (much to the chagrin of those around him).


	8. Chapter 8: Bacchus vs Cana

**A/N: This chapter is slightly shorter than usual because I have been busy this week, sorry. Anyway, I was going to make it a complete Bacchus POV, but I just love writing as Cana. She's hilarious and SO much fun to write.**

 **Disclaimer: The world and characters of Fairy Tail belong to master mangaka, Hiro Mashima.**

Cana POV:

When my cards foretold an oncoming trouble, I knew it was time for me to pull some strings and utilize my contacts.

By contacts, I obviously mean the one person who was onto all the info about the pranks being pulled, and whom I could negotiate with to supply me with the said info.

It is indeed fortunate to be the daughter of the guy who overlooks both the dorms, and who dotes on me.

Hey, no one ever won much without using dirty tactics.

" Ugh...stupid old man" I grumbled loudly as I flung top after bikini top out of my cupboard.

" What's the matter, Cana? Is there something in particular that you are trying to find?" asked Mira sweetly, cocking her head innocently, as if she wasn't the devil incarnate.

" You remember that hideous, nauseatingly rainbow-colored ball gown by old man bought for me last birthday?"

" Ah, yes! The one you so charmingly proclaimed to be worse than a year without alcohol".

" Nah, I was lying. Nothing can be worse than a year without alcohol-that dress came pretty close though. Anyway, have you seen it anywhere?".

" It's under your bed, I think" said Erza "last time my gauntlet rolled under there, I saw a dress that looked like someone had eaten skittles and thrown up all over it".

" See, Mira? I'm not the only one who thinks that that monstrosity should be made illegal. And if it was under my bed, that explains the occasional nightmares I had of unicorns and glitter, instead of my usual sweet dreams of rum, vodka, beer, brandy and wine".

" Why are you searching for it, then?" asked Mira "to throw it away?".

I smirked a smirk then that even Mira would be proud of as I replied "No. I'm going to wear it".

Erza scrunched her eyebrows together " Wear it? But you just said it is hideous".

" It is hideous, and it is a task to wear it. However, I'm thinking of it as an investment that is going to pay many times over, and that makes it slightly more bearable".

I grabbed the monstrosity from under the bed, where it had been collecting dust for the past few years, and walked over to the washroom to clean off the filth.

Mira said smugly "You're going to ask Gildarts for some info in exchange for a trip to the aquarium, aren't you?".

I clicked my tongue at her " The zoo, Mira, not the aquarium".

" Impressive"

" Why thank you, I learnt from the best" and I winked roguishly at her as she gave an innocent giggle.

As I had been expecting, the investment was very advantageous.

Yes, I had to spend a day at the local zoo, wearing the multi-colored monstrosity, surrounded by kids half my age and trying to fend off my clingy, over-attached father, but it paid.

And I'm not talking about my old man's smile at the end of the day (though that wasn't bad either).

That night, I found a letter stuck between the two sliding window-panes in my dormitory. It simply said:

 _The wine dude._

 _Nickname._

I grinned.

Time to get this show on the road.

Bacchus POV:

I smirked to myself. It was lucky that I had got Cana,really. She was tough, but I could get under her skin by taunting her about her alcohol tolerance levels.

...And that one time I had taken her top as a prize.

Now, if I had known Gildarts was her father then, I would have been slightly more careful about risking my neck.

Still, it was worth it. Cana was hot.

Not that the other girls weren't. In fact, Fairy Tail Academy has a ridiculous amount of good-looking women, but Cana was different.

Tougher. Less concerned with modesty. Fun. Sarcastic. Smart-alecky.

And the most important-she could drink like a pro.

Yeah, so my priorities are a bit messed up. So what?

In fact, I strongly believe that it was a no-rules pranking event, Cana would probably have won (though Mirajane and Jenny would have been strong contenders).

However, I have got an advantage over her in this-the element of surprise.

She doesn't know who is going to prank her, or what the theme is, so I can take her by surprise and win this round.

Or so I thought.

So, imagine my surprise when I called out to her in the school corridor with:

" Yo, lightweight!"

I would have thought she would have been pissed with the jab at her alcohol tolerance levels, but she just responded calmly with:

"Sup, kohl-eyes?"

 _Kohl-eyes?_

 **KOHL-EYES?!**

" You know, you lack where it counts" I said, looking pointedly at her chest area and trying to redeem some of my manly dignity (even though the statement was completely false)

"And you have entirely too much where it doesn't count at all" she replied, looking very obviously at the hair bundled up on top of my head.

I started spluttering "I-I w-that's...it's fashionable! All the chicks dig it!"

She winked at me "I never said they didn't" and walked into her classroom, swaying her hips.

I just stood there for a whole minute, and then a smile slowly found it's way to my lips.

That sly woman, she's got me just where she wants.

And I love it.

Rule No. 8: Come armed with ammunition.

Judges' book:

The battle was short-lived as Bacchus **LOST** to Cana. There is reason to believe that some underhand deals were involved when it comes to the victor, but hey-innocent until proven otherwise, right?


	9. Chapter 9: Natsu vs Lucy

**A/N: All but the plot belongs to Hiro Mashima. Also, SO SORRY for not updating in so long, but I had a lot of college-application stuff going on. I decided not do a Natsu POV, because it's really hard to discern how he thinks, and I didn't want to do a half-assed job on this chapter, because it's Nalu, and we all love Nalu. Please review if you have the time, it motivates me.**

No POV:

"Yosh!" Natsu pumped his hand into the air and grinned as soon as Zeref had declared that his victim was supposed to be Lucy "Now I'm all fired up!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes at Natsu, and Grey groaned and hit his head against the wall.

Natsu thought "I always knew that the stripper was crazy, but _really?_ He is already brain-damaged enough without making extra effort".

Zeref pulled out the third chit and read out:

"Love letter".

There was a silence.

Which was interrupted when Natsu asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion:

"What is a 'love letter'? Do I just write 'love' on a piece of paper and give it to Lucy? That seems really simple".

There was a longer silence this time. Laxus had the distinct thought that a ball of tumbleweed blowing past, like in cowboy movies, would have perfectly fit the moment.

Freed walked up to Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Natsu" he said, very seriously " We need to talk" and he dragged him off upstairs.

Natsu could have refused, but he was way too confused to bother protesting.

When they got to the first floor landing, he turned around and faced Natsu.

Natsu had put up his fists in preparation "What is it? You want a fight, Freed? Cuz' it's on! I can beat your ass any day!"

Freed sighed and did a face-palm.

"No, Natsu. I do not want a fight with you. I simply want to explain what a love letter is, so you can write one to Lucy".

"Oh, alright then. What is it?"

" Well, you basically write and tell Lucy why you love her and how much you love her. If you don't have anything to say, just make up some stuff, after all this is just a prank".

" Nah. I don't need to bluff. I've got plenty of stuff I love about Lucy" Natsu said, grinning widely and flashing his canines.

Freed gave a small smile and mumbled "I think just about everyone knows that".

"Knows that Lucy is awesome? But of course! It's impossible to not notice that".

Freed shook his head slightly "Never mind. Anyway, since you know what all you like about Lucy, you just need to write it down in a letter, and then give it to her".

"Err...that's fine and all, but the thing is that Lucy once told me to make a list of all the stuff I wanted her to get from the market, but she couldn't read a word of what I had written" Natsu pouted slightly and mumbled with a huff "I have no idea why. My handwriting looks amazing".

Freed raised a single eyebrow, looking skeptical, but then sighed and said "I'll lend you a pen of mine. Levy gifted it to me on my birthday, so there better not be a single scratch on it when you give it back".

"And how will this pen help me?" asked Natsu.

"It has a lacrima embedded at the bottom of the ink barrel, which helps correct handwriting and grammar mistakes".

"Gram- _what_ steaks?" asked Natsu "What is that? It sounds delicious".

Freed did another face-palm (and this time with so much force, it was surprising he hadn't crushed his own skull in the process) and sighed dramatically, shaking his head and muttering "Forget I said anything".

That very evening, Happy flew over Natsu across the boundary wall between the two dormitories and up towards Lucy's window.

As Natsu sneaked inside the room, he could smell the delicious and flavorful aroma of meat cooking from the kitchen.

He stuck his head inside the kitchen, and found Lucy ,with her hair tied up in a ponytail,wearing a pink apron and slaving away on the meat cooking on the stove.

Suddenly, the sound of a crash/jingle could be heard. Happy, in his hurry to sneak off and offer Carla another fish while he was at the girls' dormitory, had knocked over Lucy's spirit keys from her bedside table.

The blue menace flew off before Lucy could catch him and pull out all his whiskers.

As she began fretting over how Aquarius would skin her alive and chain her to the front of a sinking ship for dropping her key, Natsu noticed a message written in red on Lucy's pink apron:

'Kiss the Cook'.

Natsu, being one to always take everything literally, did just that.

He leaned forward and pecked his favourite blond on the cheek, noticing in the process that she smelled even better from up close and that her skin was really, _really_ soft and nice.

Lucy gasped and dropped the keys once more, stuttering and going a shade of red (which, according to Natsu, was a weird thing to do, but he couldn't explain why he liked it. Maybe Lucy's weirdness was contagious).

"Wha-what was that for?!" she asked, blushing furiously.

Natsu shrugged "Your apron told me to do it".

"My apron?" Lucy asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked down. Then her expression cleared, and she let out a small "Oh!" of comprehension, internally deciding to never wear this particular apron again, as it was bound to be detrimental to her peace of mind.

Lucy removed her apron and kept it aside, and Natsu frowned, thinking:

" Did Luce not like me kissing her? Was she wearing the apron for someone else? Did she want someone else to kiss her? _I don't like that"_ then he felt confused "Why don't I like that?"

"...tsu! Natsu!" Lucy was frantically waving her hands in front of his face, which caught his attention as he came back from la-la land.

"Thank god! I've been trying to catch your attention for a while now. What's wrong?"

"Um...err...nothing. I think it's just your weirdness rubbing off on me,Luigi"

That got Natsu a whack on his head.

"I'm not weird, nor is my Luigi, idiot!" Lucy huffed as Natsu grinned cheekily "Anyway, what are you here for? If it's food, you'll have to wait. I had just started cooking when you and Happy broke in".

"How many times do I have to tell ya, Luce? It's not breaking in, I'm just here to visit my partner and cheer her up-"

"I think it's a bit presumptuous of you to think your presence cheers me up" Lucy mumbled, but as Natsu could tell, she wasn't really pissed off.

"-And now that you have mentioned food, I would love to stay" Natsu continued "But that wasn't what I came here for. I came here to give you this".

He handed over a small yellow envelope with blue stars on it that said "To Luce".

" What is this?" asked Lucy curiously.

" You'll have to open it to know" Natsu shrugged.

Lucy carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper from it. She unfolded it and read it quietly. It said:

 _Dear Luce,_

If it was addressing her as 'Luce', it had to be written by the pink-haired adorable idiot sitting across her, though how he had managed to write something legible was beyond Lucy's comprehension (she still remembered the fiasco with the grocery list).

 _You are weird._

She felt like hitting him again now.

 _But, it's a good weird. Sometimes, it makes me feel funny inside, but not in a bad way. There are lots of things I love about you-_

Lucy blushed. The letter was sweet, but she doubted Natsu was using the word 'love' as most other people would. He would probably never think of her as more than his best friend.

Natsu was looking at Lucy as she read his letter, her face was slightly red again. He couldn't explain why, but he liked it when she was red because of him. However, he hated it when it was because of some other guy (Like that weirdo spectacle-guy nerd who had hogged _his_ Luce's attention) and felt like punching their face in. As he watched Lucy smile gently, he felt something funny in his tummy again.

There was something seriously wrong with those mushrooms that he Happy had picked to cook with the fish.

 _-like your golden hair. It's very pretty. Did you know that fire dragons were known for their gold-hoarding? Igneel used to have some gold coins too, and I liked their colour, but the colour of your hair is better._

Lucy blushed, and decided that maybe it was time for her to grow out her hair. She was getting tired of the short length anyway.

 _I also like your eyes. They are a very nice brown. I don't know any fancy shades, like Reedus does, but whatever shade of brown your eyes are, they are very nice. I don't really like eating sweet stuff, but if there was a chocolate of the same colour that your eyes are, I wouldn't mind eating it every day. It would probably be very yummy._

Lucy blushed a deeper shade of red, and resolved to make sure her eyesight was perfect, so she would never have to wear spectacles.

 _I love the way you smell when you are wearing your perfume. I love the way you smell even more when you are not wearing your perfume. You smell the best when you have just come out from the bath._

Lucy blushed harder than she had her entire life, and resolved to never use perfume again, but to instead take a bath whenever she was smelly.

 _I love how you are my best friend, after Happy of course. I love how I can trust you to watch my back in each and every battle, how you cook food for me and Happy even though we annoy you, how you let us share your nice bed and how you can make me feel better on trains by rubbing my head and letting me rest in your lap._

Lucy could feel Natsu's eyes on her as she read the letter. Her stomach felt like there were lots of butterflies flying around inside it. Did this dork even know what he was doing to her?

She felt a smile come to her face,and Natsu, looking at it in wonder, instinctively moved a little forward, so he could bask in the warmth of it (because he was a fire dragon slayer and liked warm things the most, and the sunshine of Lucy's smile was the warmest and brightest thing in the world).

 _I love your smile the most. When I see that smile, I feel like I can do anything. I feel fired up. When I don't see that smile, I want to do anything I can to bring it back. So, please never stop smiling._

 _I love you loads and loads, even more than I love picking fights with the ice-stripper, more than I love beating up bad guys and more than I love Mira's fire-chicken with extra Tabasco sauce._

 _Natsu._

Lucy looked up, she was smiling the brightest smile she had ever smiled, blushing the hardest she had ever had, and Natsu was having trouble breathing, because it was so overwhelming.

"So...um...did you like it?" asked Natsu, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy laughed and tackled Natsu onto the floor, hugging him furiously "Like it? I loved it! That was the sweetest thing I have ever read Natsu".

" Oh, well...I suppose the prank worked then".

Natsu didn't know where that sentence came from, but he felt like hitting himself when Lucy's smile suddenly vanished.

"P-prank?" she asked "So this was all a-? Oh. I see" and she turned away, saying in a high pitch that told Natsu that she was upset, but didn't want to show it " That was...very convincing. I almost believed it" and she gave a shrill laugh.

"I-it was a prank that I had to write you a love letter" Natsu gulped and said nervously "But what I wrote was all true. That wasn't a prank".

Lucy turned around, not daring to look hopeful "Really? You meant every word you wrote in that letter?"

"Yes. I did" and now Natsu began to panic, desperately trying to make Lucy believe him, because if she didn't, she wouldn't be friends with him anymore, and he wouldn't know what to do then "Everything. About your pretty golden hair, and your nice brown eyes and your smell, and your smile and how I love you, and- _mmphf!"_

Natsu was cut off when Lucy's lips landed on his own, and suddenly, he found he had one more thing to add to his list of things he loved about her:

The way her lips were so pink and pretty, and felt so nice against his own.

"They loooooooooove each other!" giggled Happy as he watched from the window and fantasized about the number of fish he could get from Mirajane in return for a re-telling of the scene he had just witnessed.

Rule No. 9 : Win the battle, but not at the cost of losing something which is more important.

Judges' book:

This round will be considered a **TIE.** After all, both parties won something. However, one of the judges seems to have lost his sanity, fretting about how he is too young to be an uncle to little pink-haired and brown-eyed bundles of destruction.


	10. Chapter 10: Pantherlily vs Carla

**Disclaimer: All but the plot belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **A/N: Shout-out to 15youngg for the idea behind this chapter. 15youngg, sorry to keep you waiting for so long, and I hope you'll enjoy it. I would appreciate reviews from all readers, it helps me improve.**

 ***Also, an enormous thank you to WinterSummit, who wrote me the sweetest and best review of all time. I was having a terrible week because of various reasons, and I cannot tell you how much of an esteem-booster and feel-good review yours was.**

Lily POV:

When my name was called out along with Carla's, Happy 'accidentally' hit me across my face with a fish (a disgusting-smelling one at that), but that wasn't what I was worried about.

Carla has the gift of prophecy, which means she might have an inkling that I am going to prank her. Adding that foresight to her naturally ruthless and vindictive revenge-seeking nature and her deceptive appearance of an innocent white fur-ball with a liking for pale pink, and you've got a potential pranking genius on your hands.

A pranking genius whom I now had the duty to prank.

While I was busy fearing for my life, Zeref pulled out a third chit, and read out-

"Dear Diary".

Does Carla even have a diary? As far as I am aware, that is more of a Lucy and Levy thing. Well, even if she doesn't, I figure I could always write a fake diary in her name and plant it somewhere public.

Though I doubt i'll ever live after doing that (for a non-warrior exceed who is younger than me, she is surprisingly terrifying).

I decided that that very evening, I was going to fish around for some information at the local watering hole (no pun intended), a.k.a., the pub.

With Gajeel in tow (he was being surprisingly compliant, and I had the distinct feeling that it had to do with a certain bluenette sitting at the bar), I made my way over to the bar where Levy, Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia were sitting, surrounding Cana who was reading Lisanna's cards.

I casually dropped a fake rid-bit of information.

"Hi. I was wondering if any of you misplaced a pink diary? I found one in the grounds today, and it did not seem to have name written on it, or any other identifying mark".

"Sorry Lily" replied Levy "but we haven't. I'm sure if you take a look inside, it might point you in the right direction".

"Oh, no" I shook my head emphatically "A diary is a personal belonging. I do not wish to pry into the lives of others'".

Lisanna pulled my cheeks "Lily is such a gentleman! If only the boys in the academy were like this!" .

Just as I coughed lightly in order to hide my embarrassment, Cana interrupted in a slurred tone (actually, it was her normal tone, seeing as her voice was rarely never slurred):

"The diary was pink, did you say? What shade-light or dark?".

"Err…dark, I think".

"Oh, never mind then. If it was light, it could have been Carla's".

Yes! I hit pay dirt! Carla did have a diary, and it was pale pink.

I thanked the ladies and turned to leave, noticing that Gajeel was too busy staring shamelessly at Levy, who was attempting to read (I say _attempting_ , because her eyes weren't moving and she looked a lot redder than usual), to follow me as I attempted to complete 'Operation:Diary'.

The girls' dormitory was a lot harder to get into than I anticipated.

I think I had subconsciously thought it would be easy because Natsu was able to do it (and I don't mean any offence, but everyone knows that Natsu is not the brightest bulb in the box. I mean, his first plan in any situation is to charge blindly ahead, though, to be fair, that approach does seem to work unusually well), but then I had forgotten that he would do anything it took to meet Lucy.

While it wasn't easy to sneak into Fairy Hills, it was even more tough to sneak into Wendy and Carla's dorm room. The girls were very protective of the (remaining) innocence of their youngest charge, and had set up all kinds of barriers to prevent boys from sneaking into that particular room.

I suspect the formidable Erza and Laki had contributed quite a bit in setting up these barriers, as there were battle-axes that popped up out of the blue, and swinging wooden logs that would have effectively knocked out the burliest of men in one fell swoop.

The two ladies were extremely talented mages, however I am not ashamed to admit that their sadistic tendencies were nothing short of terrifying.

Due to my short stature, I was able to successfully avoid dying painfully (it was a near shave though, a log had suddenly come to life and had attempted to stab me with a sharp sword, courtesy of Sherry, I assume).

I entered the neatly arranged pink and blue bedroom (perhaps the most meticulously arranged one in the entire Fairy Hills. I shudder to think what Cana's room looks like) of Wendy and Carla, and set about searching for Carla's diary. Eventually, I found it stashed user her mattress.

Very ironically, it had the iconic _Hello Kitty_ made on it.

I had to stifle my laughter as I snuck out of the room with the diary.

Mission Accomplished.

I sat on Gajeel's bed with the diary in my hand, snickering to myself.

Originally, I had been loath to pry into someone's private life, but I guess the Fairy Tail spirit caught up with me, and I found myself reading the neat, cursive text of Carla's writing.

Half an hour into the diary, and I had decided on one thing: _Girls are EVIL._

Carla's revengeful tendencies are well known, but I never realised what all evil plots the girls are cooking up in the dorms.

Erza, Laki and Evergreen are simply violent. Cana is sneaky and meddlesome (and by far, the most dangerous). Lucy and Levy are very petty when it come to exacting revenge.

And as for Mirajane and Jenny…ugh. I shudder at the very thought.

As I was thinking over how the fairer sex should actually be called the darker sex, I came across a particular entry. The one I was currently snickering over:

 _The tomcat (well, I suppose I can call him Happy) offered me fish five times today. While you may be wondering why I'm keeping track of such a thing (I myself have no clue), I suppose it was a sweet gesture. I am not particularly fond of fish though. On the other hand, if he offered me flowers, I suppose wouldn't mind accepting them. He is pretty cute, and his persistence is flattering._

A grin spread across my face as I re-read the paragraph. I suppose it wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to reveal this information to the public (though it would cheer up my little blue friend to no end), but I could always use blackmail.

As Carla reluctantly, and with no shortage of complaints, wrote down the essay I was supposed to hand in to Porlyusica sensei later in the day, Cana passed by us.

She smirked at me "Blackmail, eh? Glad to see you've got some of that cunning Fairy spirit in you, Lily".

"Well, I suppose that one's surroundings do often influence one" I offered her a half-smile. She winked and moved on.

At that very moment, Happy entered the hall with a hopeful grin on his face and a bouquet of pink roses in his hand. He walked up to our table and offered them shyly to Carla.

Carla was, I'm pretty sure in a manner most like herself, cursing her pristine white fur at the moment, since she was so obviously bushing. She accepted the flowers with a "I suppose these are better than fish. They certainly smell better".

Typical Carla. But it brought a smile to Happy's face as he leaned towards me and whispered "Thanks for the idea Lily. I'll get you some fish next time".

"I would prefer some Kiwi juice, but I appreciate the sentiment. You're welcome, little buddy".

Rule Number 10: Sometimes, it's not too bad to lose a battle. Who knows? It may come with an unexpected perk.

Judges' Book:

Carla **LOST** to Pantherlily, and surprisingly, did not even bother to exact revenge on him. Though, this might have been because she was reportedly preoccupied with being smothered in bouquets of flowers by one very persistent (and slowly succeeding) suitor.


	11. Chapter 11: Mirajane vs Elfman

**Disclaimer: All but the plot belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **A/N: This chapter turned out to be a mixture of fun and bit of seriousness. Please Review!**

Mira POV:

When it was declared that I was to play a prank on my younger brother, the first thought that crossed my mind was: _sweet, sweet revenge._

I was finally going to get him back for the time he distracted me during the sports competition by declaring Evergreen to be his girlfriend.

I saw some of the girls backing away from me with terrified expressions on their faces.

Ah, I suppose I might have slipped and let my sadistic thoughts show on my face for a moment there.

Apparently, according to Cana, it happens a lot when I am match-making. She once took out a mirror card to show me my face while I was contemplating a potential couple. It was scary. Thereafter, I thought of matchmaking whenever I was in my Satan-soul form and needed to make an enemy pee in their pants.

So far, it had been a very effective strategy.

The theme of the prank was 'glasses'.

Perfect.

I turned towards my brother's supposed girlfriend (It was going to happen sooner or later, I was betting on it. Literally) and smiled, thinking about how I was soon going to be a maid of honour, aunt and godmother.

Evergreen ran.

She didn't get far, poor girl.

I could hear the other girls murmuring behind me, sympathising with my victim, and being thankful it wasn't them in her place.

Yeah, right. Wait till I'm finished with my future sister-in-law.

Everything was in place, including Ever herself.

The glasses had been left at a place where they would be noticed by Elfman, with the ransom note attached.

Ever was bound to a chair and blindfolded, though not gagged. It's not like Elfman would have a tough time finding her anyway, since he had the nose of a beast.

I only had to wait for my brother to approach Ever, and then-

"AARGH!"

Ah.

There it was.

Elfman had been turned to stone, and I didn't even have to do anything.

I loaded a gagged and struggling Evergreen into a van with my 'stoned' and 'statuesque' brother (so to speak), and drove off.

An hour later, everyone had assembled at Kardia Cathedral, dressed in their best, as instructed ( Grey was in his boxers as usual, but at least he had a bowtie).

As I waited, I looked around and noticed:

Natsu brushed up pretty good, though I suspected that Lucy had had a hand in that. He was staring gob-smacked at the blonde, who was wearing a pink dress (the same colour as Natsu's hair, I didn't fail to notice and smirk at) and had a flower adorning her hair.

Juvia was wearing her usual blue and looking charming, which was why Lyon was once again ogling her. Grey was trying to be nonchalant and cool (pun totally intended), but it was glaringly obvious to anyone with have a brain cell that he was jealous, as he 'accidentally' rammed a chair into his former co-trainee.

Erza and Jellal looked so adorable as they looked at each other and looked away again, not saying a thing but blushing so heavily as to put one of Erza's Mt. Hakobe-bought strawberries, that I was tempted to grab them both and get them married on the spot.

Levy was laughing as Lily told an amusing story, and Gajeel looked on fondly.

Wendy was being pestered by the youngest of the Trimens, Eve, while Carla was trying to look her usual haughty self in front of an adoring Happy, who was trying to please her.

Cana and Bacchus were having a competition to see who could get the most people of the opposite gender to give them their phone numbers. Cana was succeeding at the moment, much to the chagrin of the Drunken Falcon.

Ren was being his usual hot-cold self with Sherry, who was blushing wildly as she argued with him. Hibiki was flirting profusely with Jenny (I would keep that locked away in my mind for future reference and blackmail).

Rogue and Kagura were skirting shyly on the edges of a relationship, while Sting was being chaotic and Yukino was busy trying to keep him in check.

Even Lisanna was laughing with Bickslow and playing his 'babies'.

It makes me really proud that I had a hand, however slight, in bringing these couples together and helping them achieve happiness, but sometimes…sometimes, it also makes me feel a little lonely.

As I was thinking these thoughts, I felt the back of my neck prickle. I turned and met the pair of eyes which, now that I realised it, had been looking at me for quite some time. They were unwavering, and tough to read because they seemed so impassive.

And yet, I wonder if they could understand what was going through my mind? Because even though he seemed very uncaring most of the time, it couldn't be said that Laxus wasn't insightful.

Before I could raise my eyebrow challengingly in his direction, the pianist started playing the wedding march, and in came a gagged and bound Evergreen, carried by four people she had threatened would see her matchmaking skills at their best if they didn't comply with their wishes.

She was even wearing a veil and all.

My future sister-in-law. How beautiful.

Sniffle.

Someone else unveiled the statue that had been standing at the altar, covered with a white sheet, to reveal my brother.

It was a good thing he had been turned to stone. We can't have a runaway groom now, can we?

Everyone looked incredulously at me.

Well, all except Laxus. He looked distinctly amused, and if I wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of a smile on his face.

Ever was set down next to Elfman, and if looks could kill, I would have been torched and hunted with pitchforks, and six feet under. However, at the moment, she couldn't even turn me to stone because I had put her glasses back on.

The priest started "We have gathered here today…"

The members of the audience who were part of Fairy Tail had already decided this was nothing out of the ordinary. Natsu could even be heard asking Lucy when the food was going to be served, and Happy added on by asking if fish was going to be available.

Some of the audience members, however, were eyeing me quite fearfully. I think it was the first time they had realised exactly how scary I could be.

Well, as I have said time and again-the line between fear and respect is blurry.

"Do you, Evergreen, take Elfman Strauss to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"MMFGHNNN!" screamed Ever in a muffled tone.

"Do you, Elfman Strauss, take Evergreen to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Elfman was mum.

It might have been due to the fact that he had been turned to stone, but this put a damper on my wedding dreams.

"Uhh…Miss Mirajane?" said the priest nervously "I understand that you are eager to see these two married, but we cannot do so without the consent of both parties".

I sighed sadly "I know. This was just a prank. Hopefully, they will want to get married one day in the future, without me having to force them to".

"I know that Ever won't mind" said a voice on my left, and I turned to see Laxus looking back at me.

Laxus was a man of few words, but when he spoke, his words carried weight. So it was no surprise that a single sentence from him was all it took to dispel my worries and assure me that Elf and Ever would want to get married some day.

I would make sure that Lisanna and Bixlow would follow soon.

"And perhaps" I thought, as I looked absently at the silent profile of the man who stood next to me "perhaps I can be a little selfish and allow myself to think that there is hope for me yet".

Rule No. 11: The best and most believable trickeries are those that are based on at least some semblance of truth.

Judges' Book:

Mirajane secured a **WIN** against Elfman, as was to be expected. Unfortunately, neither Elfman nor Evergreen can retaliate, as they are sensible and care for their wellbeing. This prank seems to have struck a new fear of The Matchmaking Demon into everyone's hearts, including us judges.


End file.
